


Yes, I do

by Ygr



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Wedding Planning
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ygr/pseuds/Ygr
Summary: Había un antes y un  después en la vida de Valentina, aun no lograba comprender como una persona podría cambiar su mundo de tal manera en tan poco tiempo.Ahora que se encontraban a punto de dar uno de los pasos más importantes, ¿estaba dudando?





	1. Chapter 1

Tal vez algún día, era una buena respuesta. Eso se decía a sí misma Valentina mientras observaba las delicadas telas que colgaban del mostrador. ¿Era normal que el color blanco fuera tan brillante? Parecía estar soñando.

"Valentina pon atención"

Eva le lanzó una de esas miradas furtivas que conocía muy bien. Se había dejado llevar por el momento, pero es que era una situación fuera de lo normal, debería estar emocionada, sobre las nubes, pero no podía dejar de sentir un nudo en el estómago. No le debió pedir a Chivis ese segundo plato de chilaquiles.

"Te conozco" dijo su hermana mientras cruzaba los brazos y se volteaba esperando alguna respuesta. "yo también estaba nerviosa hermanita, pero quita esa cara. Yo parezco más emocionada que tú. Es el vestido de bodas después de todo.¨ Si el vestido de bodas, SU vestido de bodas. Eva no paraba de recordarle que era un día importante y por cuantos problemas había pasado para que las atendieran en la famosa tienda.

En realidad a la pequeña Carvajal las bodas nunca le habían llamado la atencíon, las veía en películas, en novelas románticas, pero desde niña nunca fue alguien a quien le atrajeran las ceremonias. Menos las que prometían un final feliz. Si de algo estaba segura Valentina era que nada estaba escrito.

El "tal vez algún día" había funcionado muchas veces como respuesta en su adolescencia y juventud, cuando en reuniones familiares y otras situaciones salía a flote la inevitable pregunta de "¿quieres casarte? ¿A qué edad? ¿Qué vestido te gustaría usar?"

El matrimonio nunca le había impactado tanto como la sociedad suponía. Simplemente nunca se vio a sí misma en esa situación. Mucho menos después de la boda de su padre, era un recuerdo que aún después de los años no podía superar del todo. Los finales felices se habían arruinado un poco en su imaginación. Pero el "tal vez" se había terminado. No era un pensamiento pasajero de un futuro incierto, era en tres semanas, 504 horas para ser exactos y Valentina seguía metida en su cabeza mientras su hermana la veía como tratara de hablar con un extraterrestre.

La cuestión no era que estuviera en desacuerdo con su propio matrimonio. Argumentaría que era todo lo contrario, no era algo arreglado, el resultado había superado sus expectativas acerca del amor por completo. Casada por amor, eso solo pasaba en la ficción y he aquí estaba paralizada en una tienda de vestidos de boda, porque aunque en el momento de la propuesta había sido la persona más feliz del mundo y no había dudado en dar el Sí, al entrar a la tienda se había congelado por completo. Todo le parecía demasiado real, inevitable.

"Val mírame, si quieres lo dejamos para otro día" Lucía la tomó del brazo y le dio un apretón delicadamente tratando de sacarla de sus pensamientos.

"¿Cómo que para otro día?" Eva siempre con poca paciencia. "tuve que amenazar a un socio para que me pusiera en lista de espera para esta tienda" La realidad es que Valentina se hubiera casado usando cualquier cosa, pero su hermana había insistido muchísimo para comprar el maldito vestido, ¿Qué iban a decir sus amistades si no iba de acuerdo a la ceremonia? Como si su boda no fuera a ser el evento más comentado de su sociedad en bastante tiempo, no precisamente por ser tradicional, un vestido no iba a hacer la diferencia. Pero Eva y Valentina, a pesar de haber re-aprendido a ser hermanas, nunca veían las cosas desde la misma perspectiva.

Lucía volteo hacia la hermana mayor y levantó una ceja mientras le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia.

"Tengo un plan" sugirió la señora de Carvajal.

"Voy a llevarme a Valentina" Eva la miró sin dar crédito. El tiempo había limado asperezas entre las dos mujeres, pero a Valentina aún le daban escalofríos cuando discernían de opinión.

"Ya sé que la cita fue un favor" Lucía detuvo a Eva apunto de objetar el susodicho plan. "Puedes entretener a la encargada unos minutos, no tardamos." Cortante y firme como siempre salió Lucía quien llevaba del brazo a Valentina dejando atrás a una frustrada Eva que sólo sacó el teléfono y empezó a tocar las teclas con semblante consternado.

Le sentó bien a Valentina salir del confinamiento de la exclusiva tienda, solo se dejó guiar por Lucía hasta una cafetería en la acera de enfrente. Estaban las dos bastante calladas, sumidas en sus pensamientos. La pequeña Carvajal con el tiempo había aprendido a apreciar las pláticas con Lucía, no era su madre, pero la perspectiva que siempre le ofrecía en momentos así, era algo que necesitaba desde que había perdido a su padre.

"¿Que pasa Val?" La Sra. de Carvajal la miró preocupada. "¿estás segura de que quieres seguir con la boda? Yo ent-"

"¿Qué? Claro que si" respondió Valentina cortando los pensamientos de su madrastra. Claro que quería casarse, el problema era todo lo demás.

Si algo no soportaba Valentina desde el inicio de su relación, era que dudaran de su amor por Juliana. Cuando la pequeña Carvajal identificó sus sentimientos años atrás, inmediatamente supo que no sería fácil y efectivamente, con el tiempo comprobó que probablemente era lo más difícil que habría de proponerse. Lograr que la relación con el amor de su vida fuera aceptada por su familia y amigos. Solo porque dicha persona era efectivamente una mujer, cosa que siempre le pareció ridícula.

No fue nada fácil, a veces recordaba las peleas con Eva y no podía creer que unos años después su misma hermana la hubiera prácticamente amenazado para comprar el vestido para su boda. Si, su boda con Juliana.

Era de locos.

Pero es que nada en la vida de Valentina había sucedido de la forma que se supone que pasaría. No se suponía que se quedaría sin madre aun siendo pequeña, que asesinarían a su padre en su segunda boda, que la pequeña hija del magnate llegaría a sentirse como la persona más sola del mundo dentro de la casa Carvajal, pero sobre todo no se suponía que se enamoraría perdidamente de Juliana. Eso definitivamente no lo había planeado su padre.

"No dudo de lo tuyo con Juliana" expresó Lucía tratando de calmar a la pequeña Carvajal. "estoy preocupada por ti, el asunto de la ceremonia... Sé que yo también tendría mis reservas" los ojos de la rubia se tornaron cristalinos. Valentina entendía perfectamente el sentimiento, incluso después los años, sentía ese mismo golpe en el pecho al mencionar la muerte de su padre. Dolía menos, claro. Después de la tragedia había venido una etapa en la que no podría evitar sentirse tan falta de identidad y significado. Un día se dio cuenta que no podía salir de cama en las mañanas, que para ella no tenía ningún propósito despertar. Intento de muchas maneras apagar ese sentimiento, pero sin buenos resultados. Y es curioso que todo eso lo cambiara una sola persona.

"Tu hermana insistió en una boda grande, tal vez lo que te preocupa es la dimensión. Podríamos hacer algo más pequeño, más familiar." explicó Lucía.

"Sé que después de lo de papá..." su voz se entre corto "todos piensan que es por eso que no me he metido de lleno en los preparativos" Valentina miraba cabizbaja hacia sus manos, estaba un poco avergonzada de no ser la prometida perfecta. Era un hecho que el recuerdo de su padre era algo que le asustaba, la ceremonia, la boda, sentía todo muy presente.

"Estoy segura de que Juliana se siente mal también, por dejarte con todo" Lucía tomó su brazo y le dio un apretón. Era una caricia muy simple pero que siempre lograba que Valentina saliera de su cabeza, de alguna forma sentía que Lucía entendía por lo que estaba pasando. Era algo increíble, que la rubia pudiera calmarla así, jamás imaginó que alguien podría ocupar el lugar de su mamá, pero a veces pensaba que tal vez su padre había planeado todo tan bien, que había escogido a alguien perfecto para los Carvajal.

Después de contar a su familia acera de su relación con Juliana, la segunda persona después de Guille que siempre la había apoyado era Lucía. Fue su defensora en muchas de las peleas con Eva, en especial cuando ésta trató de enviarla con un doctor para su "enfermedad", al final Lucía se las ingenió para que Eva la acompañara a ver a un psicólogo familiar que después de muchas sesiones, algunas a las que Valentina tuvo que asistir, su hermana mayor empezó a tratar de entender su relación.

Se escuchaba simple, pero mucho del trabajo de convencimiento era obra de Juliana quien había tenido que probarse no solo ante Eva, si no también ante el círculo social que los rodeaba. Fue paso a paso... nada en su historia había sido fácil.

"Jul está cumpliendo sus sueños, yo necesito encargarme de esta boda y no sé por qué es tan difícil." exasperada por la situación, Valentina solo puso sus manos sobre su cara, tratando de respirar y calmarse. Nunca esperó que los preparativos para la boda le trajeran de regreso tantos sentimientos de una sola vez.

"Todo ha sido tan difícil ¿sabes?" comenzó "desde que salimos al ojo público."

"Ésta es la parte fácil Val" dijo Lucía mientras la tomaba de la mano. "Eva y yo nos vamos a encargar" aseguró con una sonrisa.

"¿Sabes que es súper raro para mi escuchar eso?" dijo con una enorme sonrisa la pequeña Carvajal. "pensar que hace unos años Eva me prohibió estar en una relación con Juliana y hoy me trajo bajo amenazas a esta tienda para comprarme el vestido de mi boda con mi prometida"

"Tu hermana siempre con gran tacto" dijo Lucía mientras sonreía divertida "pero yo jamás dudé que ustedes lo lograrían"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Val curiosa.

Lucía asintió con una sonrisa "A veces esperamos poco de las cosas. Cuando conocí a tu padre, fue demasiado bueno para ser verdad" comenzó a relatar con una sonrisa melancólica "nunca imaginé que seríamos tan felices" Lucía trató de contener una lágrima. "durante ese tiempo, nunca logré aceptar todo lo que me estaba sucediendo, todo esto increíble." hizo una pausa y tomó un sorbo del café que había pedido al entrar a la cafetería. "Lo que creo que quiero decir, es que cuando las cosas cuestan tanto, es difícil y da algo de miedo el aceptar que puedes llegar a ser tan feliz."

Valentina se quedó pasmada unos segundos. ¿Podría ser que no quería la felicidad con Juliana? Por supuesto que no, negó con su cabeza mientras tomaba un sorbo de cappuccino. Su relación siempre fue de etapas, eran amigas, después se enamoraron, se comprometieron en una relación de noviazgo y en cada momento Valentina había disfrutado su presente como nadie. Jamás imaginó poder ser más feliz, porque lo que ya tenía era lo mejor que le había pasado.

¿Tal vez se había conformado con el amor de Juliana? ¿Era una conformista y no estaba preparada para más?

El sonido de un teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos, tomó el dispositivo de su bolsa y vio el nombre.

"Amor" contestó del otro lado de la línea exactamente después de presionar el color verde. Era ridículo que solo escuchar su voz la pusiera completamente en otro estado de ánimo.

"Ey" respondió con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, Valentina recordó en donde estaba y su encrucijada. Trató de sonar lo más normal posible, no quería que Juliana se preocupara por el asunto de la boda estando tan lejos.

"¿Ey?" Rio un poco Juliana "no me dijiste que hoy ibas por el vestido"

"¿qué, pero quién?" solo habían dos personas que sabían lo del vestido, una en frente y la otra... maldita Eva.

"Un pajarito me comentó algo"

No te quise distraer amor, supuse que querrías fotos del fiting y a esta hora siempre estas ocupada" valentina trato de excusarse sin mucho éxito.

"Nunca para ti" respondió algo más seria Juliana.

Sabían que había sido un riesgo organizar la boda estando separadas. En un inicio Juliana había insistido en hacer los vestidos para las dos ella misma, pero pocos días después de oficializar el compromiso, llamaron para confirmar su pasantía en Nueva York.

Al inicio de su relación Juliana había tenido que trabajar y ponerse al día con sus estudios para no demorarse más con la escuela de modas, Valentina sabía que parte de su esfuerzo eran las ganas que tenía de probarle a su familia que era digna de ser su novia. Siempre discutieron sobre el tema, pero para Juliana era muy simple, no era orgullosa, pero el hecho de que su novia tuviera proporcionalmente más recursos que la mayoría, no era excusa para depender de ella ni de nadie. Valentina estaría mintiendo si eso no la hubiera enamorado un poco más.

Después de terminar la universidad mientras trabajaba en el mundo del diseño, había aplicado para varias oportunidades de pasantías dentro y fuera del país. Nueva York era un sueño y Valentina no iba a permitir que Juliana se lo perdiera por nada del mundo. Al final habían decidido pedir ayuda a Eva y Lucía para los demás preparativos de la boda, Juliana siempre trataba de estar al pendiente pero le era casi imposible trabajando todo el día. Valentina le aseguraba que no había de que preocuparse, tenía la meta de tener todo bajo control cosa que a la fecha parecía aún no lograr.

"Val, sé que esto puede ser abrumador, pero no tenemos que hacer nada si no quieres" Juliana sabía que su prometida hacía su mejor esfuerzo, odiaba tener que dejarla sola con todo. "podemos aplazar la fecha, no hay prisa"

La fecha había sido tema de discusión, después de empezar la pasantía 5 meses atrás, solo había una pequeña ventana para que Juliana pudiera regresar a México, casarse, tener contados días libres y regresar para terminar los otros 6 meses que tenía que pasar en Nueva York. Coincidía que el único fin de semana libre era el aniversario de la boda de los padres de Valentina, incluso Eva se había sorprendido por el giro de eventos. Era el destino, o una de esas locas coincidencias, Valentina no se decidía por cual. Al saber la fecha todos estaban explícitamente más emocionados. Las invitaciones se habían enviado dos meses atrás, sabía que la posibilidad de cancelar la boda aún era tangible.

"Si el problema es el vestido, me casaría contigo aunque usaras una botarga¨ Juliana siempre hacia sus problemas más fáciles "o sin nada " susurró con su mejor voz seductora.

Valentina solo sonrió y se mordió el labio mientras seguía con el teléfono al oído. ¿Porque Juliana siempre era adorablemente seductora en momentos así? La extrañaba tanto.

"Quisiera que estuvieras aquí" dijo la pequeña Carvajal casi en un susurro. "todo es más fácil si estamos juntas". Valentina no quería hacer sentir mal a su prometida por cumplir sus sueños, pero era cierto que la situación se le había salido de las manos. Tal vez solo necesitaba uno de los regaños de Eva para salir de su cabeza.

Lucía se levantó de la mesa y le hizo señas de que iba a ir por el otro lado del local, les daba privacidad y Valentina lo agradecía con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Pensaste que algún día estaríamos casadas?" era una pregunta legítima, Valentina notaba un poco de nerviosismo en la voz de su prometida.

Era un hecho que la pequeña Carvajal nunca se había imaginado casada, pero sabía que quería pasar el resto de su vida con Juliana, estaba lista, estaba segura. Pero en su mente siempre aparecía su padre, como un fantasma. Él estaba completamente seguro de que sería feliz, de que Lucía y el estarían juntos para siempre, lo había visto en su rostro.

Y todo se terminó en un segundo.

Valentina se quedó sin palabras. Si miraba atrás, la Familia Carvajal había estado a merced de las circunstancias, ella se había sentido así muchas veces, como si no tuviera autoridad sobre lo que llegara a pasarle, pero fue hasta que conoció a Juliana que ese sentimiento de estar perdida terminó. Antes de ella, había intentado todo, desde cargar su duelo en la universidad, hasta darse por vencida y tratar de probar otras cosas, sustancias y experiencias para tratar de sentirse viva, encontrar significado de nuevo, si es que alguna vez lo tuvo. El conocer a Juliana había sido como finalmente tener los pies en la tierra y volar por el cielo, todo al mismo tiempo. Nadie la había hecho sentir tan feliz de estar viva.

Con Juliana sabía dónde estaba, el amor que se tenían había sido lo único seguro en su vida por varios años y juntas habían logrado desafiarse en maneras que nadie había podido. Juliana la empujaba fuera de sus límites, en formas muy simples, a veces sin siquiera darse cuenta, la hacía mejor persona. Todo lo que Valentina había pensado que su vida debería ser, había terminado en el momento que se vieron.

La pequeña Carvajal nunca cambiaría ese momento por nada.

"Soy una idiota" era como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de algo enfrente de ella.

Era cierto que la idea de la ceremonia le imponía cierta ansiedad, incluso en la boda de Guille y Renata había tomado mucha valentía para poder estar en la primera fila, pero simplemente Juliana había tomado su mano y era como si le diera balance. Cada vez que se enfrentaban a algo, repetía esa promesa en su mente.

Para la pequeña Carvajal el simplemente estar juntas había sido suficiente, porque nunca esperó que todo resultara tan perfecto, que éste presente en donde su familia amaba a Juliana tanto como ella, sería posible. Pero si algo le confirmaba esto último, era que juntas podían lograr lo que sea. El pacto de hace años cuando eran solamente unas pequeñas enamoradas que se escondían de Eva para poder verse había durado hasta este punto. La ceremonia dentro de 503 horas solamente iba a confirmarlo. Valentina estaba segura.

Sabía que si Juliana tomaba su mano y la veía como solo ella podía, lograrían cualquier cosa.

"Tal vez nunca me imaginé en una boda, vestida de blanco con nadie." se mordió el labio y tomó aire "Pero desde que te conocí supe que mi destino no era el que yo pensaba. Era mil veces mejor" su voz se entrecorto "Me voy a dejar de estupideces y me voy a casar con el amor de mi vida, ¿ok?" Valentina nunca se sintió tan decidida a nada.

"Te amo" respondió al instante su prometida. "Recuerda, siempre juntas." Valentina sabía que Juliana sonreía como nunca del otro lado del teléfono.

Era curioso que ella era la que había sugerido el pacto hace años, pero Juliana siempre se encargaba de recordárselo. Como esa mañana.

_________________

Era temprano por la mañana, Valentina trataba de volver a dormir, habían dejado las cortinas corridas y la luz del sol se colaba hasta la parte alta de la cama.

"Buenos días hermosa" dijo una voz ronroneaste. Juliana sonreía a su lado, pasó su brazo por arriba de su costado y la abrazó por la espalda mientras le daba un beso a la altura del hombro.

A La pequeña Carvajal le encantaban las mañanas, despertar junto a Juliana era lo más lindo para empezar su día. Le gustaba despertarla con un beso para que abriera esos hermosos ojos marrones, entre súplicas, besos y risas hacer que se parara de la cama, o no. A veces más tiempo en cama también era lo mejor para empezar el día.

Definitivamente hoy no era una mañana de esas, Valentina se sentía más cansada física y emocionalmente de lo normal. Juliana parecía haber despertado primero, lo cual era una enorme novedad también. La pequeña Carvajal se giró para quedar frente a frente con Juliana, esta le respondió dándole un beso en la sien.

"Se siente extraño estar en esta habitación" Sabía que Valentina apenas había dormido, conocía muy bien a su novia y los eventos de ayer habían agotado el estado de anímico de todos, estaba tratando de enfocarla en cosas más amables.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por el rostro de Valentina. Recordaba muy bien todo lo que había pasado en esa habitación, sobre todo las primeras noches donde se acostaba pensando en Juliana y despertaba igual, totalmente enamorada. Escuchaba esa canción en repetición y trataba de imaginarse como sería besar a una chica, con alguien muy específico en mente.

"Hace no mucho este era el nido de amor" Valentina sonrió con complicidad, ese cuarto había sido testigo de muchas primeras veces en la relación de las dos.

"La verdad yo no extraño que nos interrumpan a cada rato." Había sido muy corto el periodo de esconderse de sus familias, pero ese cuarto había funcionado como su pequeño mundo se seguridad en muchas ocasiones. Juliana sabía que si Eva las hubiera encontrado haciendo algo más que platicar, probamente ella ya no estaría en este plano terrenal.

"Esta casa en general me recuerda mucho a mi papá, a todo" soltó Valentina. Era imposible estar en la casa Carvajal y no sentir esa melancolía por todo lo que su padre se había perdido.

Después de la muerte de León Carvajal, la vida de los tres hermanos había sido cambiada por completo. La estructura familiar estaba rota mientras que cada uno llevaba el duelo de diferente manera.

Las investigaciones habían encontrado a Johnny Corona como cúlpale de una conspiración para tomar control del grupo Carvajal y la muerte de su padre, mientras tanto los tres hermanos se habían quedado con una empresa en crisis. Muchos de los recursos de la compañía habían sido congelados o eran producto del lavado de dinero, así que con mil problemas familiares, además personales, los tres hermanos tuvieron que tomar decisiones difíciles.

Después del desfalco la empresa estaba prácticamente quebrada, así que Eva junto con Guillermo, después de muchas peleas y discusiones, decidieron disolver al grupo Carvajal. Valentina no había tenido mucho que decir en esta decisión, por esos días no estaba en sus mejores capacidades emocionales, sin mencionar que León había dejado a los hermanos mayores como responsables de casi todo, junto con Lucía. El nombre Carvajal estaba manchado, era sinónimo de criminales, asesinatos, nadie con buena publicidad quería estar involucrado con su marca. Se había desatado un circo mediático que Eva se propuso a detener sin mucho resultado.

La idea de trabajar nuevamente juntos no había salido de la noche a la mañana, por un tiempo los Carvajal se separaron y probaron suerte, encontrando que el mundo real era algo más duro de lo que creían.

Dos años después de la muerte de su padre, en el aniversario de su defunción Lucía se encargó de reunirlos y proponerles trabajar juntos para construir algo parecido a lo que su padre había logrado, un último intento por poder formar algo único, algo de lo que podrían estar orgullosos.

Valentina acababa de terminar la Universidad, se encontraba en una relación estable al igual que Guillermo. Al parecer el tiempo les había dado algo de tregua para reagruparse. Así que ella y su hermano aceptaron con muchísimo entusiasmo, no así Eva, quien tomó algo de tiempo convencer.

Un poco más de tres años después, los hermanos Carvajal y Lucía se encontraban trabajando sin parar en el nuevo proyecto insignia de la empresa. Valentina apenas había podido ver a Juliana en semanas.

El proyecto en palabras simples era una campaña de publicidad masiva para una compañía telefónica muy importante del país. El nuevo giro del grupo Carvajal, quienes ya contaban con un periódico y dos revistas entre sus medios principales, había sido algo más enfocado en redes sociales y producir campañas por medios audiovisuales. Lograron un buen flujo de trabajo en el último año y la adición de este cliente iba a potencializar el valor de la empresa en millones.

El día lunes Valentina llegó por Juliana terminando su trabajo envuelta en un aura de felicidad y positividad, no era raro en Valentina, pero esta vez estaba muy feliz con el trabajo de todos. La presentación había ido increíble, el cliente parecía extremadamente convencido.

Juliana por otro lado se revolvía algo nerviosa en su asiento del auto, estaba muy feliz por Valentina y sus hermanos. Sabía todo el esfuerzo que habían puesto en reconstruir la empresa, pero había algo más que rondaba en su cabeza. El plan era cenar en la casa Carvajal junto con la familia y después Juliana tenía algo importante que hacer o más bien, que decir.

Era interesante como todo a veces no sale como uno planea. A Juliana jamás se le ocurrió pensar que el representante de la compañía telefónica llamaría a media cena familiar y avisaría a Eva que habían cambiado de opinión, el grupo Carvajal había perdido a tal vez su mejor potencial cliente.

De un momento a otro el ambiente en la casa había cambiado, los tres hermanos y Lucía estaban más que decepcionados, habían re-lanzado la compañía en parte para crear algo por sí mismos, pero también para honrar de alguna manera el trabajo de su padre. ¿Que habrían podido hacer mal? Juliana estaba segura de que cualquier cosa que hubiera conducido a perder el cliente estaba fuera del alcance de los cuatro allí sentados, pero explíquenle eso a Eva.

La hermana mayor estaba sentada a un costado de Lucía en la cabecera con los brazos cruzados a punto de explotar, Guille terminaba de hablar por teléfono con un corresponsal de la compañía explicando lo sucedido.

Juliana simplemente volteó hacía su novia y tomó su mano, sabía que a veces a Valentina por ser la menor de los tres, era relegada a ser la protegida en todo momento, muchos pensaban que solo estaba en su posición en la empresa para mediar decisiones entre Eva y Guille. Pero Juliana conocía a Valentina, era la persona más valiente y empática que hubiera conocido y después de todo lo que habían pasado juntas, estaba segura de que cuando su novia se decidía por algo, nada podía pararla.

Juliana vio en Valentina determinación, era la forma en la que la había mirado antes de entrar juntas a la universidad tomadas de la mano por primera vez, la misma mirada que les había dado a todos los invitados en una fiesta en la playa cuando la presentó como su novia en unas vacaciones familiares, la misma mirada que le había dado antes de un beso a unos minutos de presentar su primera colección.

"Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo" Valentina se levantó de la silla mientras Guille colgaba el teléfono. Había algo en su novia que Chivis siempre decía que le recordaba al Señor León, era su capacidad de contagiar, de convencer. Había algo que simplemente te daba seguridad.

Los hermanos se miraron y voltearon a Lucía quien asintió con la cabeza. "Siempre habrá un cliente más" Todos eran conscientes de que tal vez acababan de perder al mejor cliente de México, pero estaban juntos en esto y eso era suficiente por ahora.

Juliana le dio un beso a su novia antes de avisarle que saldría a la terraza a hacer una llamada, Valentina pensó que hablaba con su mamá mientras su novia movía las manos algo alteradas mientras hablaba por teléfono.

Al final habían decidido quedarse a dormir allí, en realidad toda la familia había optado por ocupar sus antiguas habitaciones. En la casa solo vivía Lucía y algunos empleados, en realidad los hermanos Carvajal casi no acudían al menos que fuera por alguna festividad. Juliana sentía que simplemente querían estar juntos.

Así terminaron por despertar en el antiguo cuarto de Valentina.

Juliana apenas había podido dormir, los planes se habían estropeado y ahora no estaba segura de cuando volvería a ser el momento oportuno.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó tratando de volver al tema principal, el impulso de Juliana podía esperar.

Valentina se enderezó sentándose en la cama de piernas cruzadas, Juliana la imitó y tomó una de sus manos, la acariciaba mientras su novia encontraba las palabras. Era una rutina que conocía bastante bien. El hablar y esperar, a veces no eran necesarias las palabras para que la otra comprendiera.

"Creo que vamos a estar bien" Era increíble que alguien como Valentina, luego de tantas perdidas pudiera ser tan positiva.

"Me gusta que pienses así, tú y tu familia pueden lograr lo que sea juntos" Juliana en verdad lo creía, nunca conoció a León, pero por lo que sabía, se había encargado de inyectar a sus tres hijos con ese espíritu de combatir por todo lo que querían. Era algo que encontraba fascinante de los hermanos Carvajal.

"¿Tú y tu familia?" dijo en tono burlón Valentina "Creo que tu pasas más tiempo con Guilla que yo" Era verdad, los dos siempre hacían planes para ir al cine juntos y semanalmente se veían en los juegos de futbol de León, el pequeño hijo de Guille y Renata quién adoraba a sus dos tías. Juliana siempre hacía espacio para ir a apoyarlo.

"Eva le presume a todos los clientes que eres mi novia, en serio, tiene al equipo de modas cansado de ser comparado con los lookbooks que presentaste para la edición de primavera.".

"Supongo que me doy a querer" Dijo orgullosa de sí misma. Sabía que aunque casi nunca se lo expresaran con palabras, había logrado de alguna forma pertenecer al pequeño mundo de los Carvajal

"Eso no lo dudo" Valentina se abalanzó sobre Juliana en plan juguetón, le dio algunos besos y le acarició el rostro. Juliana hizo lo mismo y le aparto un mechón de cabello del rostro, tomó la mano de su novia y le dio un beso. De repente esa mirada estaba allí otra vez.

"Jul, tu eres mi familia" la oración cargó con mucho más de lo obvio. Juliana no se había dado cuenta de cuanto de su vida giraba en torno a la familia Carvajal. Incluso Max se había mudado a su departamento porque estaba algo deprimido por la repentina huida de los hermanos de la casa grande. Al parecer la única persona que podía mandar a ese perro a parte del difunto León, era ella.

Valentina la veía con esos ojos, en los que parecía que observaba lo más increíble del mundo, el tiempo se paraba y Juliana tomaba una decisión.

"Val, yo..." repentinamente salió de la intensa mirada de Valentina y se puso de pie. Trató de acomodarse el cabello y nerviosamente buscó su bolso sobre la mesa de noche.

"Ayer después de la cena" Juliana trataba de hacer sentido de sus pensamientos "Se suponía que era el momento perfecto" se limpió las manos que le sudaban en su pijama.

Valentina estaba un tanto perpleja, tratando de descifrar lo que su novia quería decirle. Pocas veces la había visto tan nerviosa.

"Iba a pedirte que fuéramos a casa de Valle" Valentina recordó la llamada de ayer, su novia hablaba con alguien y escucho que le gritaba algo de "cancelado" o algo por el estilo. "Nada salió como se suponía y yo..." Juliana buscó en su bolso y encontró una pequeña caja.

La pequeña Carvajal hizo clic.

"Mierda." Juliana se trató de tranquilizar.

"Nunca te conté de la primera prenda que te regalé" hizo una pausa y trago saliva. "La persona que me la dio me dijo que había conocido al amor de su vida usándola" Valentina recordaba la prenda con exactitud, aun la conservaba en el armario del departamento. "y que me deseaba suerte"

"Ese día te vi aquí en esta casa y de alguna forma, lo supe" Juliana trataba de hilar sus pensamientos, había ensayado este ridículo texto por semanas y apenas podía recordarlo.

Valentina estaba sentada en la cama inmóvil, Juliana en un arranque de valentía tomó la mano de su novia y la acercó a ella.

"Sé que ayer no terminó de la forma planeada" Juliana tuvo que morder su labio, tratando de que el nerviosismo la dejara en paz. "De lo único que estoy segura es que siempre estaré ahí en cualquier triunfo o decepción en el futuro, para ti y nuestra familia" expulsó las palabras terminando con un suspiro.

"Te amo más de lo que imaginé poder amar a alguien" confesó Juliana mientras sentía su pecho retumbar. "Eres increíble, lo mejor que me pasó en la vida fue verte en ese parque y tomar la valentía de hablarte. A veces cuando despierto por las mañanas y te veo a mi lado, aun no puedo creer lo afortunada que soy. Y estoy segura de que quiero eso cada día. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, siendo tu fan número uno, respetándote y amándote. Quiero cumplir mi parte del pacto por siempre."

Puso una mano sobre su estómago, no se había dado cuenta de que había dejado de respirar mientras hablaba. Tomó aire y sintió como Valentina estaba demasiado cerca. Podía olerla, podía sentirla. Puso su mirada sobre su novia, esos ojos que amaba tanto, azules que se tornaban cristalinos, brillaban con algunas lágrimas en ellos.

Valentina aún seguía callada, su boca trataba de formar palabras, Juliana sintió pánico y trató de aclarar "Te mereces algo mejor que esto, planee algo mejor, pero ayer..."

Juliana no lo esperaba, repentinamente tener los labios de su novia en los suyos. Valentina puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y el cerebro de Juliana hizo corto circuito.

La pequeña Carvajal suspiro contra sus labios mientras los besaba de nuevo, Juliana podía sentir las lágrimas de su novia, ¿o eran las suyas? Valentina colocó el brazo de Juliana en su cintura mientras los besos se tornaban más apasionados, Juliana separo sus labios dando lugar a su lengua acariciando el labio inferior de Valentina antes de atraparlo entre los suyos.

Mierda, el anillo.

Juliana despertó del hechizo de Valentina.

"Val, val" trató de detener el ataque de su novia "anillo, espera"

Juliana logró separarse y tomar algo de aire mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire. "Voy a hacer esto como se debe"

"Valentina Carvajal" Juliana se arrodilló sobre una de sus piernas al lado de la cama, viendo fijamente a su novia, las dos con lágrimas en las mejillas. "¿Quieres ser mi esposa?" abrió la pequeña caja y esperó una respuesta.

_________________________________________

 


	2. Hey girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perspectivas de Juliana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Había escrito este capítulo como desde hace una semana. Sergio todavía no era el innombrable. Lo siento

Siempre habían sido su madre y ella.

 

Recordaba una vez en el último año de kinder, en el festival anual de la escuela, mientras trataba de interpretar de la mejor manera el número musical asignado a su grupo, voltear hacia las gradas de la pequeña cancha de recreo y ver a sus padres juntos. Su madre sonreía y alzaba su mano para saludarla mientras su padre abrazaba a Lupe por la cintura.

 

Lamentablemente el espejismo de la felicidad en su pequeña familia no había durado demasiado.

 

Había dejado de ver a su padre en casa a partir de cumplir los seis años. Lo recordaba con mucha claridad, ya que este nunca se presentó en la pequeña fiesta que su mamá había organizado dentro del pequeño departamento en donde vivían. Juliana se quedó esperándolo pasada su hora de dormir.

 

En esto sabía que Valentina y ella eran distintas.

 

Había escuchado muchísimas historias sobre León Carvajal, ya sea de parte de los tres hermanos, Lucía, incluso de gente de la casa o personas que llegaron a trabajar con él. Todas eran historias que hablaban de un hombre increíble, respetable, que había dado todo para que su familia tuviera siempre lo mejor.

 

Sabía que no todo con León había sido felicidad, en especial para Guille y Eva, quienes habían vivido la angustia de querer cumplir las expectativas de su padre. Pero por lo menos no los había abandonado para convertirse en el sicario más famoso del cártel de la sierra.

 

Juliana recordaba el shock de enfrentar la realidad, el día en el que se enteró a lo que en realidad su padre se dedicaba. Toda su niñez su madre como siempre, trataba de cubrir por él, le contaba historias fantásticas de donde estaba trabajando para que ellas pudieran vivir cómodamente. Y fue así como Juliana llegó a creer en la leyenda de su padre cómo cualquier niño creía en Santa Claus.

 

Tenía 12 años y había vuelto de la práctica de fútbol de la escuela, usaba un uniforme de deportes y estaba muerta de emoción por contarle a su madre que el coach la había seleccionado para el equipo titular del próximo juego. Subía las escaleras de su edificio hacia el quinto piso y antes de abrir la puerta de su casa escuchó unas voces conversar.

 

Por el tono de la plática adivinó que era su madre con otros dos hombres y al parecer era todo bastante serio.

 

Escuchó la interrogación hacia su madre, como trataban de sacarle información acerca de su padre, un teléfono, una última localización, algún indicio. Juliana no tenía idea de porqué lo estarían buscando.

 

"Señora si este tipo las abandonó ¿para qué sigue poniendo excusas por él? Usted sabe lo que es, es un asesino" a Juliana esa pregunta se le quedó grabada para toda la vida. Aún años después de ver a esos detectives salir de su departamento, le costaba demasiado entender la postura de su madre en ese entonces respecto al Chino Valdés.

 

No fue difícil deducir para quien trabajaba su padre después de eso. Era como si todo cayera en su lugar, como si la ilusión se rompiera.

 

Su madre le había jurado que los detectives estaban equivocados, que buscaban a otra persona, pero en lo profundo de su mente sabía que sólo eran intentos de Lupe por conservar esa figura paterna inexistente.

 

Al día de hoy era consciente de que su madre había hecho todo lo que podía, la sacó adelante tratando de ahorrarle sufrimiento de saber la verdad acerca del Chino. Tragándose las amarguras de ser la esposa de un sicario.

 

A los ojos de Juliana su madre era la mejor del mundo, su mejor compañía, su única familia por mucho tiempo. Pero para la sociedad en ese entonces, encima de ser una madre soltera y criar a una hija sola, estaba el hecho de que más personas comenzaron a conocer acerca de la verdadera ocupación de su padre después de la visita de los detectives.

 

Recordaba las miradas de los otros padres hacia su madre y el rechazo de sus amigos.

 

A pesar de todo, Lupe nunca dejó de buscar a su padre y eso le molestaba.

 

La última vez que había confrontado a su mamá después de la muerte del Chino acerca de su ferviente devoción por proteger de alguna manera el lugar de su padre, lo único que había logrado sacar de su madre fue un simple "el matrimonio no es un juego". En efecto su madre siempre valoró el compromiso del matrimonio, era la manera en la cual fue criada, en su mente su lugar siempre estaría con su marido e hija, juntos como una familia feliz. Pero Juliana siempre supo que era imposible.

 

Lupe era una mujer extremadamente terca, algo bastante obvio ya que era un atributo que se lo había heredado a Juliana. Al parecer para su mamá ese compromiso matrimonial significaba algo después de todo.

 

Evidentemente Juliana nunca tuvo el mejor ejemplo de relación sana en casa con sus padres. Podría haber renunciado a la ridícula idea del matrimonio en nuestros días. Pero aún después de reflexionar sobre su niñez viviendo sola con su madre, no podía evitar tener esa rara certeza de que ella algún día encontraría a alguien para poder ser feliz. Era un pensamiento que siempre se sentaba en lo profundo de su cabeza, que le afirmaba de que si algún día llegaba a pensar en el matrimonio se dedicaría a que éste fuera completamente diferente al de sus padres, probaría que podía redimir a su familia, casarse por las razones correctas, pero más que nada, quería probarse a sí misma que no sería como su padre.

 

Era interesante como alguien que había estado ausente por gran parte de su vida había estado tan presente en los últimos días en sus pensamientos. Y todo era culpa de Valentina.

 

Si, al parecer todas sus encrucijadas sentimentales eran acerca de ella.

 

Todo había comenzado una noche. Juliana llegaba luego de terminar de trabajar en el atelier.

 

Vivían en un departamento dentro de la Roma Norte, habían escogido un punto medio entre los lugares de trabajos de las dos.

 

Juliana seguía siendo técnicamente una estudiante, pero las exigencias del último año la habían dejado trabajar parcialmente mientras preparaba su colección final para poder graduarse.

 

Tomó las llaves y abrió la puerta, el sonido de una canción conocida resonó en sus oídos. Valentina había llegado primero.

 

Su novia como la mayoría de las niñas de su estatus social había estado obligada a aprender ciertas habilidades durante su niñez. Las favoritas de Valentina entre sus actividades extracurriculares habían sido la natación y el canto. Juliana siempre supo que en otra vida su novia habría podido ser la siguiente Lana del Rey. Tal vez exageraba, pero le encantaba escucharla cantar.

 

Max fue lo primero que siempre veía al entrar, estaba muy cómodo sentado al otro lado de la sala en uno de los sillones individuales. En cuanto la vio, se movieron sus orejas y se paró para recibirla. Juliana se hinco en una rodilla mientras acariciaba al peludo como todas las noches cuando llegaba.

 

Al parecer Valentina aún no se daba cuenta de su presencia en casa. Estaba muy ocupada siendo totalmente adorable, vestía una camiseta de mangas que había pertenecido a Juliana y un delantal de arcoíris mientras cantaba y forcejeaba tratando de sacar algo del horno en la cocina.

 

_"Hey girl, hey girl_

_We don't need to keep on one-in' up another_

_Hey girl, hey girl_

_Hey girl, hey girl_

_If you lose your way_

_Just know that I got you"_

 

Desde la sala sólo las separaba el pequeño comedor blanco de seis sillas y la isla de la cocina, el espacio en el departamento era totalmente abierto, únicamente el cuarto principal y el baño que estaban al fondo tenían separación. Juliana se quedó en su lugar observando a su novia totalmente embobada.

 

Parecía que desde que había conocido a Valentina lo único que hacía era mirarla con esa misma expresión, es que era una persona fuera de este mundo, perfecta.

 

_"Help me hold my hair back_

_Walk me home 'cause I can't find a cab_

_And we dance down The Bowery_

_Held hands like we were 17 again"_

 

Valentina seguía cantando mientras volteaba con el recipiente en las dos manos para poder colocarlo en la barra frente a ella. Se percató de la mirada de Juliana y solo sonrió antes de mirarla pícaramente mientras se mordía el labio inferior, parecía una niña que había sido atrapada haciendo una travesura.

 

Juliana se sintió sin alentó por unos segundos. Sabía que era algo lógico para muchos, después del noviazgo venía el matrimonio. Siempre había sido una posibilidad. Pero nunca tan tangible hasta ese momento, quería pasar el resto de su vida viendo a Valentina existir.

 

Habían hablado del tema claro, pero nunca de forma seria. Conocía a su novia y nunca le había encantado la idea de tener una ceremonia o hacer una gran recepción. Pero había algo innegable que no se podía callar, quería poner las cartas sobre la mesa y pedirle estar juntas hasta las última consecuencias.

 

Tal vez era el hecho de que sentía ese deje de nostalgia muy presente desde que se mudaron al departamento y empezaron a tener esa simple vida cotidiana, que sí a veces podía ser tediosa, pero al mismo tiempo era como si con Valentina todo se sintiera emocionante todo el tiempo, tenía presente todo el día esas ganas de volver a casa solo para verla, para estar juntas y planear el siguiente día. Era como estar en San Antonio luego de práctica de futbol y volver a casa para que su mamá le hiciera la cena y le platicara de su día.  Ese tipo de cotidianeidad que huele a familia, ese sentimiento que actualmente solo sentía con Valentina. Como si fuera una parte de la otra.

 

Caminó hacia su novia pasando el comedor y rodeó la barra, se acercó muy segura hacia ella, era como instinto la forma en la que sabía que si tomaba a Valentina por la cintura simplemente encajaban. Puso su frente junto a la de su novia mientras respiraba su perfume, le colocó una mano en la cadera y la otra en el cuello y se inclinó hacia el frente para sentir la suavidad de los labios de Valentina en los suyos.

 

Fue un beso corto y suave, solo quería sentirla cerca, sentir ese cosquilleo en la parte baja de su abdomen cuando la tenía entre sus brazos antes de separarse unos centímetros. Juliana cerró los ojos, le besó la frente mientras susurraba "Hola"

 

Podía sentir la sonrisa de Valentina sin siquiera verla "Hola, amor" Valentina le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras se acomodaba en la curva del cuello y hombro de Juliana, era su lugar favorito.

 

"Era una sorpresa" Valentina se separó un poco sin romper el agarre de su novia y señaló al recipiente en la barra con la mirada.

 

Juliana había estado tan intoxicada por Valentina que no se había percatado del olor en la cocina. "¿Es el estofado de mi mamá?" respondió sorprendida.

 

"Le llame ayer y casi tuvo que grabarme la receta" dijo Valentina un poco sonrojada.

 

"Huele increíble" no sabía que había hecho para merecer una vida así.

 

"Ah sí, ¿qué cosa?" Valentina siempre la tentaba de esta manera, la veía con esos ojos traviesos y una sonrisa que sabía lo que causaba en Juliana.

 

"La comida por supuesto" respondía con una sonrisa pícara.

 

"Claro, la hice yo" Valentina sonaba totalmente orgullosa de sí misma, no había algo más adorable. "Vamos a empezar el proyecto el Lunes y no tendré mucho tiempo libre" Juliana al fin entendía. Su novia era tan increíble que le había preparado su platillo favorito para disculparse con anticipación por no tener demasiado tiempo para ella.

 

Cuando su relación estaba recién iniciada Juliana no podía evitar sentirse emocionada pero a la vez muerta de miedo, todos le advertían que eran demasiado distintas, que todo sería difícil, que el mundo no estaba preparado para ellas. Pero Valentina siempre probó tener paciencia con ella, nunca la apuró a nada, en cierta manera era ella misma la que había estado más reacia a aceptar el compromiso de iniciar algo con Valentina, pero poco a poco ese miedo se fue yendo, se dio cuenta de que lo que opinaba la gente del exterior tal vez no importaba tanto, solo eran ellas dos contra todo.

 

Valentina le había cambiado la vida por completo, antes de conocerla Juliana y su madre se jugaban la vida por sobrevivir, por encontrar un nuevo rumbo en sus vidas, pero desde que había visto a esa chica en la calle, todo tenía cierto sentido. ¿Que había hecho ella para merecerla? nunca estaría segura. Pero cuando salía del trabajo o de la escuela y le preguntaban a donde iba ella respondía "a casa" sabía que se refería a Valentina, no se trataba del bonito departamento o las cosas, podrían vivir en un remolque en una montaña y su vida seguiría estando atada a la pequeña Carvajal.

 

"¿Y tratas de comprarme con comida?" Juliana levantó una ceja mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de Valentina.

 

"Mhmm, y otras cosas" Valentina solo asintió mientras veía los labios a su novia.

 

Mierda. Juliana estaba hambrienta y no precisamente del estofado de su mamá. Valentina siempre supo cómo presionar sus botones y hoy no era la excepción.

 

Tomó a Valentina por la cintura y capturó sus labios en un fuerte beso, movió una de sus manos por la espalda para desamarrar el delantal y poder removerlo del cuerpo de su novia. Giró la posición de sus cuerpos de tal manera que Valentina quedara presionada contra la barra de cocina, tomó su cuello con una mano y empezó a dar besos por toda la longitud de este. Escuchar los suspiros de su novia era como gasolina.

 

"Jul, espera se va a enfriar" Valentina trataba de decir entre besos y suspiros.

 

"Creo que primero voy por el plato fuerte" Cuando Juliana se llenaba de esa increíble confianza Valentina solamente podía dejarse derretir ante sus caricias.

 

"¿Que lista eh?" le respondía con una enorme sonrisa Valentina mientras tomaba su cara con dos manos luego de un beso.

 

Juliana tomó el mando y en un movimiento tomo las piernas de Valentina y las subió hacia su cintura mientras esta se agarraba del cuello de Juliana con sus dos brazos. Se dirigieron a la habitación y Juliana probó el primer platillo horneado por Valentina hasta la mañana siguiente.

 

…

 

Juliana no estaba segura de muchas cosas, pero echo del que tenía absoluta certeza era que había nacido para hacer a Valentina Carvajal feliz.

 

Habían pasado tres días desde esa noche y Juliana no podía dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de una propuesta. Caminaba en el parque cerca del departamento dándole un paseo a Max antes de tener que ir a clases. Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y buscó en el directorio.

 

"Mija, ¿cómo estás?" La voz de su madre hacía que se calmara automáticamente.

 

"Muy bien Ma', excelente diría yo" La vida de Juliana en todos los sentidos nunca había estado mejor, tenía lo que necesitaba, pronto se graduaría y le esperaba la oportunidad de dedicarse a lo que le gustaba. Nunca había estado en un momento tan balanceado y el pensar que la propuesta podría alterar ese estado la asustaba.

 

"¿Y Entonces?" Lupe era mujer de poca paciencia y a su hija a veces le hacía falta un empujón para decir las cosas. Era obvio que no le había llamado a las seis de la mañana para saludar solamente "Yo creo que ya te cayó el veinte"

 

Lupe la conocía como la palma de su mano, fue ella la que primero se dio cuenta de su pequeño enamoramiento con Valentina, incluso antes de Juliana misma. No había dicho nada, en primer lugar porque era un asunto de su hija y Valentina, pero también porque tenía que tomarse un tiempo y asimilar la situación, cuando Juliana había nacido siempre tuvo esta idea en la cabeza, era la idealización de su pequeña como todos los padres. Quería criar a una buena persona educada, trabajadora y que algún día pudiera ser feliz con una familia.

 

Una madre siempre sabe. Era lo que le había dicho a su hija luego de que esta se armara de valor y le confesara que estaba saliendo con Valentina.

 

Se lo había tomado mejor de lo que esperaba, tomó una bocanada de aire y tuvo que enfrentar la realidad. Juliana ya no era una niña, era una mujer. No podía evitar sentirse insegura por la relación de su hija con Valentina, a Lupe la habían criado con esa noción de saber que su único futuro era encontrar a un buen hombre, casarse, formar una familia y si tenía suerte tal vez podría ser feliz. Era obvio que para ella no había funcionado como la regla decía, pero esperaba que para su hija eso fuera diferente.

 

Cuando pensaba en Juliana de niña siempre tuvo cierta sospecha de que su hija era distinta, no podía indicar en qué, pero siempre lo supo. A su hija nunca pareció gustarle románticamente ninguna persona antes de Valentina, ni siquiera en la adolescencia. Pero de alguna manera imaginar a Juliana saliendo con un chico le parecía algo muy extraño, incluso para ella.

 

La vida de su pequeña iba a ser más difícil que la de los demás, estaba segura. Un día mientras tenía uno de sus ataques de preocupación como toda buena madre, llamó a Juliana y la sentó frente a ella, tenía que expresar sus miedos con toda honestidad y estar segura de que Juliana estuviera consiente de las decisiones que tomaba. Podía respetar el enamoramiento de su hija, pero de la sociedad no estaba tan segura.

 

Pero su hija siempre la sorprendía, se había vuelto muy fuerte y le daba gusto pensar que ella había tenido algo que ver con ese carácter tenaz. Juliana simplemente le respondió con un "Lo sé mamá, estoy segura" y Lupe supo que su hija estaba decidida y cuando eso pasaba nada podía hacerla cambiar de parecer, excepto tal vez solo Valentina.

 

A partir de que empezó a ver más seguido a la pareja de su hija tomó como tarea el conocer mejor a la tal Valentina y había encontrado que era una buena muchacha, a pesar de la diferencia de clases sociales nunca presumía de nada y siempre quería compartir lo que poseía con los demás. Lupe estaba insegura, probablemente este pequeño enamoramiento era algo pasajero, pero faltaba solo verlas mirarse con complicidad para saber que la relación era de verdad. Pero lo más impactante para Lupe había sido la forma en la que Valentina había luchado por su hija, ante su misma familia, ante la sociedad. Era una mujer valiente, que nunca tuvo reparos en decir que estaba enamorada de Juliana. El amor tomó a su pequeña por sorpresa y era muy lindo pensar que tal vez sus aspiraciones como madre hacia Juliana no tendrían por qué cambiar solo porque su hija estuviera con una mujer, las veía a las dos juntas y tenía la seguridad de que afortunadamente tendrían una vida muy diferente a la suya.

 

Y si, a Juliana al parecer le había caído el veinte. Conocía a su hija muy bien, siempre antes de tomar una decisión importante era casi de ley que su pequeña le llamara para pedir consejo.

 

"¿Què- como sabes?"

 

Viviendo en otro estado era difícil estar en contacto todos los días con su hija, pero Valentina siempre la mantenía al día. Un miércoles la pequeña Carvajal le marcó por teléfono, al parecer quería organizar una cena especial a Juliana y necesitaba de su apoyo. Había estado muy feliz de ayudar.

 

No era noticia que su querida nuera tal vez era de las peores cocineras que había visto, nadie podía ser perfecto. Así que Lupe hizo su mejor esfuerzo y tuvo que describir paso a paso la receta y estar en video llamada por unas dos horas.

 

Panchito solamente se reía en el fondo de la llamada porque al parecer Valentina nunca había prendido un horno y así tardaron más de 15 minutos para saber si se había podido encender. Pero a Lupe le daba gusto, esta persona que aún sin saber cocinar más que unos huevos revueltos, estaba haciendo el esfuerzo por consentir a su hija. Eso lo apreciaba más de lo que podía expresar.

 

"Cuando yo le serví ese estofado a Panchito a los dos días ya me estaba pidiendo matrimonio"

 

"Claro que eso no es-... por lo que te marqué” Juliana trató de formar una oración coherente.

 

"Ajam, claro" Lupe se estaba divirtiendo del otro lado del teléfono. "Aunque no sea para eso que marcaste, quiero que sepas que Panchito y yo siempre las vamos a apoyarlas en todo. Si alguien puede convencer a Valentina de casarse, eres tu mija"

 

Juliana le había comentado tiempo atrás acerca de la posibilidad de casarse con Valentina, Lupe había estado tan contenta con la idea. Al parecer a Valentina una boda no le interesaba mucho, según lo que su hija le había comentado. Pero después de tanto tiempo Lupe sabía que de alguna manera lograrían estar juntas por mucho tiempo, con o sin boda. Se lo habían probado a ella y a muchas personas más.

 

"¿tú crees?" estaba algo insegura con el tema de la propuesta, había marcado a su mamá para tratar de obtener alguna clase de indicio y no era sorpresa que Lupe ya lo sospechara.

 

"Estoy segura" cuando su mamá quería ser convincente era muy buena. "Organízate y cualquier cosa que necesites siempre estoy para ti"

 

"Gracias ma" No se había dado cuenta y sus ojos estaban cargados de lágrimas, extrañaba tenerla cerca.

 

 

Y así Juliana puso en marcha el plan de "la propuesta" el primer paso fue escoger a un cómplice.

 

No quería que nadie de la familia supiera acerca del tema hasta que fuera oficial, así que llamó a Sergio.

 

Después de conocer a Valentina y todo el drama con su ex novio, Juliana había empezado a hablar con Sergio, no solo había ayudado a su novia en la Universidad si no que ofrecía una perspectiva hacia sus problemas que Juliana siempre había valorado. Compartía clase social con Valentina y sabía mucho más del mundillo en el que ese tipo de familias se movían. Poco a poco empezó a confiar en él, había demostrado no ser un completo patán y haber superado su enamoramiento inicial. Así que sin darse cuenta comenzaron a hacerse amigos. Los dos tenían cosas en común, un padre ausente, ser hijo único, star wars y el deseo fugaz de tratar de redimir a sus familias. A pesar de pertenecer a mundos muy distintos, comenzaron a apoyarse en cosas sencillas hasta el punto en que se trataban como familia.

 

Sergio la había puesto en contacto con una chica que organizaba eventos. Juliana tenía en mente como locación la Casa de Valle. Había tenido que engañar un poco a Chivis contándole que iba a usar la casa para una sesión de fotos para su nueva colección, al final consiguió permiso y llaves para que el equipo de la agencia pudiera trabajar y arreglar el lugar. Para las dos chicas la casa de Valle tenía mucho significado, había sido su lugar de escondite preferido. Además de que por el momento Valentina estaba muy ocupada y un viaje fuera de la ciudad era casi imposible.

 

Junto con Sergio habían establecido un plan. El viernes después de cerrar el trato en el grupo Carvajal todos irían a cenar a la casa grande, Juliana iba a insistir en manejar de regreso porque había olvidado recoger equipo fotográfico en la casa de Valle. Pretendía que el buen ambiente después de la cena de alguna forma le ayudara a calmar los nervios y así poder recitar el texto que se había estado aprendiendo por las últimas tres semanas.

 

Al parecer todo estaba listo. Lo único con lo que no contaba era con lo inesperado.

 

Se sentía horrible por Valentina y por los Carvajal, habían trabajado por meses, dieron su mejor esfuerzo para obtener el cliente.

 

 _"estas lista"_ Sergio le mando un mensaje y al verlo Juliana entró en pánico. Se suponía que en unos minutos iba a dar lugar la propuesta más importante de su vida.

 

Se excusó de la mesa y salió tan rápido como pudo al jardín para marcar por teléfono.

 

"Tranquila Jul, respira" Sergio había entendido lo básico del problema mientras Juliana en un ataque de nerviosismo le contaba los hechos. "todavía puede hacerse"

 

Juliana sentía un nudo en el estómago, mierda, se suponía que todo iría bien. Tal vez esto era una señal, debía dejar de soñar en estupideces y disfrutar lo que tenía con Valentina. Era obvio que ahora necesitaba de su apoyo y no era el momento de sentirse mal por algo que no iba a pasar.

 

Todo esto era un error.

 

"Solo cancélalo por favor" Juliana se sentía decepcionada de sí misma, al borde del llanto. Había planeado esto con Sergio hacía semanas y ahora, probablemente nunca podría hacerlo de nuevo. Era muy cobarde como siempre.

 

"Jul ¿podemos quedarnos por hoy?" La voz de una cansada Valentina sonó en dirección a su espalda.

 

"Está perfecto amor, voy en un minuto" respondía mientras tapaba la bocina del teléfono y trataba de poner la mejor cara según las circunstancias.

 

En ese momento había sentido que el mundo se le cerraba, pero tenía que contenerse por Valentina. Así que entró de nuevo a la casa y trató de hacer su mejor esfuerzo y estar ahí para su novia.

 

....

 

 

Un simple "si" nunca había significado tanto para Juliana. No podía dejar de ver el anillo en la mano de Valentina, era adictivo, era real, todo eso había pasado.

 

Hace pocas horas estaba al borde del llanto y ahora debajo de las blancas sabanas de la cama, con el cabello alborotado y respirando entrecortadamente estaba su prometida.

 

Era la forma en la que el rostro de Valentina se había iluminado al ver el anillo en su dedo, sus ojos cristalinos que le devolvían la mirada mientras se tomaba la cara con una mano y sonreía mostrando su anillo con la otra mano hacia arriba. No sabía de donde había sacado la valentía, pero lo había hecho. Y ese "si" valía toda la pena.

 

Para Valentina las cosas materiales no significaban mucho. Era irónico que teniendo tanto dinero pudiera decir eso de sí misma, tal vez era el exceso de despilfarro que había experimentado mientras crecía que la había alejado de ese tipo de actitudes además de que el dinero solo podía ayudarte hasta cierto punto. Talvez gracias a sus recursos había podido tener muchas oportunidades de estudiar donde quisiera, viajar, conocer, pero al final del día lo que el ser humano más necesitaba era el sentir y conectar con los demás, al final del día eran almas y el sentirte cerca de alguien verdaderamente no tenía nada que ver con cosas materiales.

 

Pero el anillo en su dedo anular era diferente. Era como la blusa que le había regalado Juliana la primera vez, o el collar que le había obsequiado después, incluso el reloj de su papá o el álbum de fotos de su mamá. Eran distintos, contaban una historia, habían sido testigos de sus mejores y peores momentos.

 

Juliana estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre ella, habían terminado de hacer el amor por segunda vez esa mañana, Valentina apenas podía sentir el cuerpo, tenía esa sensación de entumecimiento a la misma vez que de paz, felicidad. Había sido un impulso totalmente natural luego de haber pronunciado las palabras importantes, tenía esa necesidad de sentir a Juliana, de besarla, de tocarla y entregarse a su petición.

 

Mientras se acomodaba el cabello hacía atrás y trataba de regular su respiración, escuchó como alguien se acercaba a la habitación y afortunadamente Chivis había aprendido a tocar la puerta.

 

"Niñas, hora del desayuno"

 

Juliana se abalanzó en un rápido movimiento debajo de las sabanas mientras reía por lo bajo. Esto ya lo había vivido antes.

 

"Ya vamos, gracias" Valentina trató de sonar lo más normal. Como si no acabaran de agotarla por una semana.

 

Durante todo ese tiempo Valentina se había sentido en otra dimensión, Chivis como siempre rompía el hechizo y le recordaba que acababan de pedir su mano en matrimonio en su recámara, además de hacer el amor con Juliana en una casa llena de sus familiares, sin mencionar el problema con la compañía.

 

Se sentó de golpe y se trató de acomodar el cabello hacia atrás de nuevo. Escuchó la risa de Juliana acostada en el lado izquierdo y no pudo evitar contagiarse. Si, nunca había un minuto de descanso para las dos.

 

"Deberíamos levantarnos"

 

"Yo estoy muy bien con esta vista" respondió Juliana mientras ponía dos manos detrás de su cabeza, y le lanzaba esa media sonrisa que la derretía.

 

"Jul es enserio" Valentina intentó su mejor puchero mientras le lanzaba una almohada.

 

La pequeña Carvajal se levantó de la cama, tomó una toalla y se dirigió al baño, sentía que la mirada de su prometida la seguía. "¿Vienes?" dijo mientras encendía la regadera.

 

Era un nuevo tipo de miedo, un miedo emocionante. No sabía lo que iba a pasar al salir por esa puerta. Había tardado un poco pero al final convenció a Juliana de salir de su escondite.

 

¿Sus hermanos lo tomarían bien? Una cosa era aceptar que fuera novia de Juliana, ¿pero casarse? Tal vez ese era el límite de Eva.

 

Su prometida la tomó de las dos manos haciendo que se detuviera en el pasillo que llevaba al comedor. "No tenemos por qué decir nada aún" Juliana siempre sabía lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

 

"En realidad no me importa" respondió Valentina. "No me lo quiero quitar por nada del mundo" con una sonrisa tomó la mano de Juliana y la guio al comedor.

 

Su familia nunca dejaba de sorprenderla. El anillo era algo discreto, no es como si fuera una joya muy grande, pero como siempre, la que se daba cuenta de las cosas antes que nadie era Chivis.

 

Valentina solo escuchó un agudo chillido agudo seguido del abrazo de su ama de llaves. Las dos estaba algo sorprendidas, esa Chivis tenía que ser vidente o algo parecido.

 

Todos en el comedor dirigieron sus miradas hacia ellas ante la escena. Valentina no tuvo más remedio que alzar su mano mostrando el anillo. Se dirigieron una mirada cómplice algo nerviosa.

 

¿Cómo era que tenía tanta suerte? Valentina no lo sabía. Era consciente de que no todas las personas como ella tenían una familia que las apoyara como la suya, sabía de muy buena mano que el mundo no te dejaba ser tú mismo si eras diferente. Pero no podía evitar sentirse tan orgullosa y conmovida por cómo habían reaccionado. Ni pasados cinco segundos sintió el abrazo efusivo de su hermano que la levantó del piso, luego se dirigió a Juliana e hizo lo mismo, Regina fue la siguiente y así siguió toda su familia. Escuchaba al pequeño León preguntando qué pasaba, hasta que Eva con lágrimas en los ojos le explicó que se iban a casar. En un minuto se encontraron rodeadas de abrazos, gritos entusiastas y felicitaciones, era de locos.

 

Hace unas horas habían sufrido tal vez la peor derrota profesional que pudieron haber imaginado, pero solo tomaba una propuesta valiente por parte de Juliana Valdés para devolver el buen humor a la casa Carvajal.

 

_________________________________________

 

Valentina había pensado que tener a Juliana lejos era una oportunidad perfecta para poner toda su atención a la empresa y según sus planes, para el momento en que Juliana volviera tendría una boda planeada y un plan de relaciones públicas para el evento. No era como si no quisiera que Juliana estuviera allí con ella, pero se le había ocurrido que no sería mala idea tratar de tener todo bajo control y organizarse mientras no estaba. Serían unos meses para extrañarse y poner todo en orden antes de volver a estar juntas.

 

Claro que hacían video llamadas con regularidad, cada tres días sin falta, en alguna hora libre que pudieran organizar. Se mandaban mensajes todos los días y se comunicaban sin importar la diferencia horaria y las apretadas agendas de las dos.

 

Pero aún así no era suficiente

 

No era para nada fácil, porque aunque hablaran todos los días, la extrañaba. Deseaba poder ir por Juliana al trabajo y llevarla a caminar por el parque o tomar un café, ver a Juliana mientras le cocinaba la cena, tener un movie night con las películas de ciencia ficción que amaba su novia aunque ella siempre se quedara dormida. Extrañaba simplemente despertar junto a Juliana. Le daba un poco de miedo darse cuenta de cuanto le hacía falta.

 

En el primer mes tuvo dos días libres y no dudo en comprar boletos para Nueva York e ir a verla, pero sabía que no podía hacer eso cada vez que la extrañara. Se había limitado a estar comunicadas por medio del teléfono.

 

Al parecer desde que estaban separadas el humor de Valentina también había sufrido un cambio repentino. Incluso empleados dentro de la oficina habían estado en modo alerta alrededor de ella, así se lo había echo saber Eva. Le daba un poco de pena como la ausencia de una sola persona le podía cambiar el humor de repente, pero es que estaban muy acostumbradas una a la otra y aunque Juliana tratara de fingir para que no se preocupara, sabía que el sentimiento de anhelo era mutuo.

 

Así que se pasaba contando las horas para saber cuándo volvería a verla.

 

"Dile a tu novia que debe de dejar un clon en base, desde que se fue estas de insoportable" Valentina volvió a la realidad. Escuchó la risa de Juliana al otro lado del teléfono, aún estaba en la cafetería al en la llamada con Juliana. "¿Ya vas a dejar de hacer drama?" Eva señaló su reloj.  "Tienes cinco minutos" Ugh, ¿en qué momento había llegado su hermana? pero sobre todo ¿desde cuándo Eva y Juliana se comunicaban?

 

"Evangelina ¿Tú le avisaste a Juliana?" preguntó Valentina tapando la entrada de audio del teléfono.

 

"Si ¿y?" respondió su hermana como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo "Es la única que te hace entrar en razón" Eva le volvió a señalar el reloj mientras caminaba para sentarse junto a Lucía al fondo.

 

Valentina se quedó un poco sorprendida, al parecer Eva y Juliana tenían conversaciones de las que ella no tenía idea. Pero su hermana no estaba equivocada. Juliana era su persona, no había otra explicación, no era como si pudiera manipularla para hacer cosas que no quería, era algo más, entendimiento, amor. Simples palabras y acciones por parte de su novia que le hacían ver cosas de distinta manera, que la hacían sentirse completa.

 

"Solo faltan tres semanas" dijo Valentina más como una afirmación que como pregunta. Era el tiempo que tenía que esperar para volver a verla.

 

"Mhm, ¿estas lista?" preguntó Juliana

 

Valentina estaba totalmente segura. Destino o no, sabía que eran una de la otra.

 

"Estoy lista para cualquier cosa si es contigo"

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tal vez en un futuro escriba otro capítulo del mismo universo. No se me antoja mucho escribir la boda, pero ustedes digan.
> 
> Disculpen la tardanza, pero el trabajo quita mucho tiempo para corregir.
> 
> Gracias por leer.

**Author's Note:**

> Había estado con esta idea rondandome la cabeza por varias semanas. Suponía ser un one-shot pero al final decidí separarlo en dos.
> 
> Cambian algunas cosas con respecto al canon de la novela, así que tal vez sería un fluff AU
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
